


I'll be Your Home

by Yuxing786



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child!Akaashi, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love Akaashi I swear, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Platonic Relationships, Police Officer!Kuroo, Possible Kuroo/Kenma, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Things will get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuxing786/pseuds/Yuxing786
Summary: Akaashi Keiji had nowhere to go.Kuroo Tetsurou had extra space.Bokuto Koutarou was flexible.Kozume Kenma should’ve chosen better roommates.When Kuroo found something unexpected on a patrol, he volunteered without telling his roommates. So you could imagine their reaction when he came home with a child unannounced. Kuroo thought it'd be okay. Bokuto wanted to be friends. Kenma wanted to know how to take care of a child, because if he didn’t do it, who would? They started from nowhere, but they’ll grow from there.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 60
Kudos: 214
Collections: my favorite hq fanfics pls





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is fiction. I in no shape or form support domestic abuse or child abuse. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters whose names I borrowed. I do, however, own this specific storyline/plot as well as any original characters I used. Please note that this is a work of complete fiction, with no connections to the people whose names have been used in this work. Please keep this in mind, and remember to respect the people whose names I used, regardless of how they are expressed in this work of fiction. Thank you, and I hope you stay safe, be happy, and enjoy!

“Shit!” Kuroo grasped the gash on his forearm. The wound wasn’t bad, and it wasn’t deep, but if he went home with a bloody forearm, no matter how insignificant he claims it to be, Kenma was not going to let him on the couch, in the kitchen, in the entire apartment, really. Don’t get him wrong, he loved sharing the apartment, and by splitting the rent three ways, they managed to secure quite a large space for themselves. And with three pairs of hands available, they managed to keep it somewhat clean. But Kenma really did not appreciate blood on any of the furniture he regularly curled up on. Bokuto was more lenient, but he’d probably overreact at the smallest papercut. 

“You okay? Did she get you?” Daichi asked, concerned. Kuroo shook his head.

“Nah, just caught me by surprise and nicked me.” The “crazy woman” they were called about had been the target of domestic abuse. After her husband died in a car crash while drunk driving, neighbors had called the police in concern for her and her child, even more so when they spotted bloody clothes in the trash. Kuroo was part of the force dispatched to check things out. And he came at the right? wrong? time too. When there was no answer to his knocking, but suspicious thumping, he carefully-- as carefully as he could breaking down a door-- entered the house to a woman rushing at him with a knife in her hand. His trained reflexes helped him avoid a more serious blow, and pinned her against the wall, taking the knife from her hands for precautionary measures. He had called in for backup, just in case, and waited until the rest of them arrived before searching the rest of the house. And he was… concerned to say the least, as to what-- who-- he found. 

“So what do we do about the kid?” Lev asked. He thought, then brightened considerably. “I can take care of him!” Yaku smacked the back of his head.

“Definitely not.” There were nods of agreement throughout the room. Lev was a good officer, sure, but he’s not really parent material. He’s more of a child than some of the kids Kuroo saw. 

“Someone will either take him home temporarily, while we sort things out, or he stays at the police station,” Daichi concluded. 

“Who’d stay with him at the police station?” Kuroo asked. Daichi frowned, thinking.

“I guess, whoever’s on shift at the time.” 

“I’ll take him then,” Kuroo decided. 

“Are you sure?” Daichi asked. Sure, he’d have to ask first, but Suga wouldn’t mind having a child in their shared apartment. At least, he didn’t think so.

“Yeah. You guys are crammed for space as it is, and I’m sharing a rather big apartment. I’m sure Kenma and Bokuto won’t mind,” Kuroo said. The chance that the kid would have to stay at the empty cold police station, especially after the conditions of the house he witnessed, was an uncomfortable thought. 

“If you think so, but who’d take care of the kid? Bokuto plays volleyball professionally. He won’t have time, and I’m not sure he’d be the best at taking care of a child. Kenma has work, and you have to come to the station daily,” Yaku pointed out. 

After much thought, Kuroo said, “When I come to the station I can bring the kid with me. That way we can keep track of him and check up on him regularly. While I’m on patrol, I’m sure Kenma can look after him.”

“Okay then. We’ll take care of the mother then,” Daichi offered. “You can go home early, Kuroo. I bet you’ll have to do a lot of explaining.” Kuroo groaned at the thought of explaining all this to Kenma. Sure, he was certain he’d be able to convince the younger to keep the kid, but to take care of the kid? 

“Yeah, okay.” Kuroo thanked Yaku, who was silently patching up his arm, and heaved out of his chair. He silently approached the office room where Suga was currently looking over the child. 

“Shh, he’s asleep right now,” Suga whispered, silently sitting next to the sleeping figure. 

“I’m taking him back, but I want to ask him first,” Kuroo explained. Suga nodded, and gently shook the child awake. “Hey, Keiji, someone’s here to see you.” The bundle of blankets shifted for a moment before the child sat up, staring at the newcomer with lidded eyes. Kuroo cooed at the sleepy gaze and stormy gray-blue eyes. How could anyone ever hurt this child? 

“Hey, my name’s Kuroo Tetsurou. Would you like to come home with me? It’s only for a while, while we figure things out. Is that okay?” Kuroo asked quietly. Sleepy eyes stared back at him. “Come with me?” Kuroo tried again. Then, a nod. Slow, but nod all the same. “Okay, great! You have anything you want to bring?” Keiji’s hands clutched tighter around the plain locket around his neck. “Just that?” A slow nod again. “Okay, you ready to go?” A nod.

“You have a car seat?” Suga asked. Kuroo froze.

“Um… no?” He chuckled sheepishly. 

“I hope you weren’t just going to put him in the front seat and call it a day. You do know you’re a cop, right?” Suga raised an eyebrow.

“Hehe… of course not... “ Suga looked at him, disbelief all over his face. “Okay, how about I call Bo, and have him drive his car here. I’ll leave mine at the station. I’ll get dropped off tomorrow, and I’ll buy a car seat tomorrow?” Kuroo tried. 

Suga laughed. “There’s an extra car seat in the storage room.” Kuroo’s relief showed blatantly on his face. 

“Oh, thank god. I seriously thought I was gonna have to convince you to help me break the law as a cop, and that would not be good for my career,” Kuroo sighed. He faced the child and again spoke in a soft voice. “Want me to carry you?” Keiji didn’t move, but shied away slightly. Kuroo frowned, but stood up. “Okay then. Follow me?” Another nod. 

Kuroo walked out of the station, looking back often to make sure Keiji was still following. There were cheerful goodbyes and good lucks from his colleagues, as he lugged the car seat out to his noir sedan, the silent child trailing behind him like a lost puppy. As he struggled with the car seat, Keiji silently stood behind him. When Kuroo checked behind him, he found the other child shivering, but unmoving. Kuroo frowned. “You cold?” Keiji shook his head, but seemed to shrink smaller. “You can tell me.” Kuroo tried to sound soft. A slight nod. Kuroo smiled and reached inside the car for something to cover the child with. His hand felt the scarf he usually wore, the one Kenma gave him when he had his first patrol. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a red scarf, but as he wrapped it around Keiji, he found Keiji engulfed by the soft material. And it was terribly cute. 

At last, after several more minutes of figuring out how to install the car seat, he realized that Keiji couldn’t actually get in the car seat himself. “Okay, I’m gonna have to pick you up. Just to get you in the car seat, okay?” He took the silence as a grudging okay. As fast as he could while being gentle, he lifted the child, both surprised and not at his light weight. He buckled Keiji down, then got in the driver’s seat. As much as he wanted to go home, he dreaded what was to come. Going back to the apartment meant explaining why he arrived unannounced with a child. And an unhappy Kenma was never good. But before he could think of what to say, they reached the apartment complex. 

“We’re here,” he called. He looked back to see Keiji asleep against the borrowed car seat. Kuroo smiled at the relaxed face and got out of the car, holding Keiji against his chest, taking a deep breath before entering. It was late, thankfully, so he didn’t see anyone on his way up to the top floor. He opened the door and-

“Hey bro! What the fuck? I didn’t know you got someone pregnant and had a child!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kenma meet Keiji. Kuroo gets interviewed by his roommates. Kenma swears he's the only one with any braincells left. Kenma is tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this is edited, please don't judge me... I'm trying to finish the work first before going back to edit. If you see anything wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible.

“Hey bro! What the fuck? I didn’t know you got someone pregnant and had a child!” Bokuto exclaimed, loud, with his jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes out of their sockets. Kenma rounded the corner, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“I didn’t either. I thought you were gay, Kuro,” Kenma commented. Kuroo sighed as Keiji shifted. His eyes opened and seeing Kuroo’s black police uniform as soon as he woke up petrified him. Kuroo noticed this and set him down gently. Immediately, Keiji moved so that Kuroo was between him and the stranger with the loud voice and the strange hair. 

“Okay, okay, I can explain-”

“You _will_ explain,” Kenma glared.

“Okay, I _will_ explain, but first, this is Keiji. I volunteered to take care of him while we sort things out. Keiji, this is Bokuto,” Kuroo pointed to the silver-headed volleyball player, “and this is Kenma.” He pointed to the one with strange hair. Kenma stared silently as he analyzed the situation. He pushed Bokuto back onto the couch and told him sternly to “just watch TV and don’t be loud” before crouching in front of Kuroo-- leaving enough space for Keiji to feel comfortable-- and stayed there. 

Keiji peered from behind Kuroo’s legs as Kuroo stood there awkwardly. “Would you like something to eat? You can say no if you’re not hungry, but if you are, we have some things that wouldn’t take long to prepare.” Keiji stared at him, thinking. Kenma waited patiently but Kuroo started fidgeting around. At last, Keiji gave a small nod, timidly. Kenma slowly reached out a hand, giving a small smile, palm facing upwards. Keiji hesitantly reached out and held Kenma’s hand. Kenma slowly stood up to lead Keiji to the kitchen, but not before sending Kuroo one last glance that clearly meant “you are telling us everything in detail later or else but I won’t threaten you out loud right now because there are more important matters to attend to.” Kuroo nodded, slightly scared for his life before heading to his room and his shared shower with Bokuto. 

Bokuto was on the couch, engrossed in a volleyball game when he spotted his best bro. “Hey, hey, hey! How was work? Other than bringing home not your child?”

“Great bro, got stabbed too but it was fine in the end. I’ll tell you the details with Kenma after Keiji goes to sleep. Let me take a shower first, ‘kay bro?” Kuroo smiled, thankful for the energy Bokuto exerted on a daily basis. He swears, even with professional volleyball, Bokuto’s energy was unlimited. 

Kuroo excused himself to go shower and freshen up. Bokuto watched him close the door to their shared bathroom before sneakily peeking around the corner at the kitchen. Kenma had given Keiji some leftover rice and made him some scrambled eggs with a cup of milk. It wasn’t a lot, but Keiji already seemed… brighter. He didn’t look as terrified. Contrary to popular opinion, Bokuto _did_ know how to read the room and what other people were feeling. And he was happy to see that Keiji already felt safer. Even if he wasn’t the cause. When Keiji saw him around the corner staring at him, Bokuto knew he screwed up. He caught Kenma’s glare, but decided to introduce himself anyway. You have to start somewhere. 

“Hey, there,” he started off softly. “I’m Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou. I play volleyball. I love volleyball. Do you like volleyball? Do you like any sports? Wait, you wouldn’t know any sports yet. Sorry, I got off topic. Haha, I’m getting nervous now. What’s your name?” He ended it awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Kenma gave him an exasperated look as Keiji shrunk into his seat. “I’m sorry, okay, I’ll shut up now. Kenma, please don’t-”

“Akaashi Keiji,” came the soft murmur. Both Kenma and Bokuto stared in surprise. Neither of them expected an answer. Bokuto smiled.

“Nice to meet you Keiji! Wanna watch some TV with me?” Bokuto asked. Keiji silently looked at the rest of the uneaten food in front of him then at Kenma. Bokuto frowned as he realized Keiji was scared again. “You don’t have to. I mean, all I watch is volleyball anyways, and it’s pretty late so we’re probably all tired.” Keiji relaxed, and Kenma put two and two together. Bokuto heard the shower stop, and waited until Kuroo got dressed before barrelling onto his back. “Bro!” 

Kuroo fell onto the couch with an oomph. “Bro, I love you, but I’m still sore. Please leave the tackling to a new day once my body isn’t dying.” He even ignored the possible innuendo in favor for falling back onto the couch. “But first, let’s talk. Keiji, if you ever need anything, you can always tell us, okay?” Kuroo looked to the child resting on their dining room chair. 

“Sleep?” Keiji mumbled, his gaze downcast.

“Of course,” Kenma said. “It must have been a tiring day. Would you like to take my room? I have a connected private bathroom I can leave the door opened to.” Keiji nodded. “Okay. Can I carry you?” Keiji nodded again, reaching his arms out towards Kenma to be picked up. It was great seeing Keiji act more his age. But then he seemed to realize what he did, and started to retract his arms, unshed tears glistening in his eyes, but Kenma saw, and scooped Keiji in his arms and patted his back comfortingly while heading towards his room. Kuroo and Bokuto watched the exchange in silence. After Kenma cracked the door, Bokuto frowned at Kuroo.

“Why’s he so scared? Aren’t babies supposed to be crying and talking gibberish all the time?” Bokuto asked, confused.

Kuroo sighed. “Well, I guess that’s part of what I need to explain about. He didn’t have the greatest upbringing, but he’ll start talking and doing everything a baby is supposed to soon, hopefully.” They watched TV for a while before Kenma came back through the cracked door. Kuroo took a deep breath.

“So, I’m guessing you guys want to know why I was not only late today, but brought a child home without telling you guys. Well, first, I want to apologize for not telling you guys first. It was an on-the-spot decision, because they were gonna leave him at the station if no one brought him home… so sorry.” Kuroo paused.

“It’s fine, bro! You couldn’t just leave him there,” Bokuto said, throwing an arm around Kuroo, who looked towards Kenma. 

“I wish you would at least warn me if you’re going to bring home a child. A child, Kuro. A living human being. It’s not one of those dogs or cats Bokuto finds on the side of the road we can take in temporarily and send to the shelter. Do you even know how to take care of a child?” Kenma looked at Kuroo. 

“I know…” Kuroo said, dejected. 

“But I’m glad you volunteered instead of leaving him there. It would help him by leaving him in a station. Now, tell us who he is and what happened. Whichever is easier,” Kenma said, and Kuroo smiled.

“Thanks Kenma. That must be the most you’ve ever said this entire year,” he teased. Kenma shot him a glare.

“Kuro, you brought home a child. I have words to say about that.”

“Yeah, okay. I’m sorry.”

“So, what happened?” Bokuto asked, his curiosity finally taking over his patience. 

“Oh right. So we were called in on a patrol today…” Kuroo filled them in on what happened, to the call from the neighbors, his dispatch, the mother, and who he found huddled in the corner of a storage closet. “We think the mother has been abusing or at least neglecting her child ever since her husband died in the car accident. Maybe even before. We’re keeping her under watch for now, but it’s likely Keiji will have to stay with someone for a while. His birth name is Akaashi Keiji, his birthday is December 5th, and he’s about two right now. He-”

“Wait!” Bokuto cut Kuroo’s explanation off. “We’re not old enough to be dads yet! What will he call us? Oh no…” He looked sullen. 

“Bokuto… that’s what you’re worried about?” Kenma deadpanned.

“Well, yeah. He has to call us something, and calling us dad would be awkward,” Bokuto protested. Kenma groaned in frustration.

“He can call us brothers or something if you really want,” Kuroo consoled. 

“You guys are joking. You really are worried about what he’s going to call us? I’m more worried about our finances, the fact that we have no experience in taking care of children, and that he’s been abused,” Kenma said.

“Well… you have a good point,” Bokuto concluded. Kenma didn’t bother anymore. 

“Wait, what does he _eat_?” Kuroo gasped. Kenma really wanted to smack them both over the head.

“Food, Kuro. He eats food. Like normal people.”

“Don’t they eat milk?” Bokuto asked.

“Drink, bro. Drink milk,” Kuroo corrected.

“They don’t have to depend on milk as their only food source as soon as they’re teeth come in. And Keiji has teeth,” Kenma said. 

“Woah, you know a lot,” Kuroo commented.

“It was mentioned in a game, and if we have teeth, we can eat solid food, Kuroo,” Kenma said, tired.

“Oh… wow Kenma, you’re amazing!” Bokuto cheered.

Kenma sighed again. “I’ll go shopping tomorrow,” he said begrudgingly. There was no way the other two would know what to get for a child anyways. Not that he did either, but he had a greater chance of guessing it right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments makes me happy and motivates me to write~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is good at reading people. Keiji gets closer with Kenma. Bokuto and Kuroo are jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder that this is fiction! Enjoy~

Kenma had slept sitting up against the headrest of the bed that night. But even then, he didn’t feel Keiji waking up until he felt the child tug on his shirt timidly. Kenma was about to lash out, but then he remembered that neither Kuroo or Bokuto would be bothering him today. He opened his eyes to see Keiji looking towards him with big eyes, scared. 

“Yes? What’s wrong?” Kenma asked gently, slowly stretching his stiff limbs. Keiji looked nervous and jittery. “Do you need to use the bathroom?” Kenma tried. A slow nod. There was a pause. “Want me to go with you?” Another nod. Keiji started moving, then stopped, looking nervous again. Kenma tried reaching out his arms. “Come here?” Keiji’s eyes brightened, but he still moved cautiously, stumbling over the sheets towards Kenma’s arms. At first, Keiji only stopped before the outstretched arms, and Kenma could see the fear in his eyes, but Kenma didn’t move away, and he didn’t move to hit him either. He stayed still. Slowly, Keiji allowed himself to be wrapped in the other’s arms. 

“Kenma,” came the happy mumble. Kenma felt his heart skip a beat. He didn’t like children. Don’t get him wrong, he’d put up with them, but he wouldn’t go out of his way to interact with them. But Keiji was quiet and underappreciated. And Kenma felt for him. It wasn’t fair to Keiji, and it wasn’t his fault. Keiji looked at him with eyes almost too-knowing. Kenma held him tighter as they made their way to the private bathroom. 

“Use this to flush the toilet when you’re done, okay? Can I take a shower?” Kenma asked gently. Keiji clutched him tighter, maybe unconsciously. “What if I run us a bath? Is that okay with you?” A nod. 

During the bath, Kenma was careful not to get any soap or water in the eyes. He’s heard many nightmarish stories about kids and baths that he was meticulous. Keiji started whimpering quietly when he went to wash his hair, and splashed around, but otherwise, he was quiet. There were no other changes other than him clutching Kenma even tighter. Kenma frowned. “You don’t like baths?” he asked. There was no response from the boy on the bed as Kenma fluttered around the room, eventually finding a soft shirt for Keiji to wear for now. But when he turned back to look, Keiji already wrapped himself in the scarf Kuroo gave him last night. The scarf Kenma had given Kuroo years ago. 

“Wear the shirt?” Kenma asked. Keiji looked at the plain white shirt he found, and nodded. “Arms up please?” Keiji lifted his arms, and Kenma slipped the shirt over his head. It was large, way too large, but he knew he’d have to go shopping today anyways, so he just added clothes to the ever-growing mental list of items to buy. Kenma even wrapped the scarf back around Keiji, though instead of being around his neck, he wrapped it around his shoulders. Kenma suppressed the urge to coo. One, it was not his personality, and two, he didn’t want to startle Keiji. “Do you want to go outside? Bokuto and Kuro are out there. We could always eat here if you’re more comfortable in here.”

“Kenma here?” Keiji’s voice was always soft, light, as if he were afraid he was trying to disappear. 

“Yeah, I’ll be here. What would you like to eat? Or would you like me to make something?”

“Kenma,” Keiji said. 

“Okay. I’ll make you something.”

Keiji watched as Kenma started heading outside of the room. Suddenly, the room became too large, too empty, too quiet, too cold too- “Kenma…” His voice seemed to be failing him. He didn’t want the nice person to leave. But Kenma heard his soft voice and turned out. 

“Yes?” Keiji thought for a while. The last time he asked his mother for something, he ended up in his own tears hiding in the storage closet as best he could. But Kenma held him last time. So maybe he could try again. He tentatively held out his arms. When Kenma didn’t move, he immediately grabbed the scarf around his shoulders instead and looked down. He was scared of what would come next. But instead of a descending hand, Kenma just came and lifted him up. “It’s okay. You want to come outside with me then?” A nod. 

But as soon as Kenma opened the door, Two wide-eyed faces stared back at him and he hid his face between the crook of Kenma’s neck. He didn’t want to see.

Kenma glared at the two eavesdropping children. He shot them a glare when he felt Keiji burrow into his hold and close his eyes. Letting out a sigh, he ambled into the kitchen, where he had set Keiji down on the couch before reheating leftovers from yesterday’s dinner. He caught Kuroo and Bokuto trying to sneak around the couch where Keiji was staring at the animated characters on their TV. Kenma didn’t even know that they had that channel before flipping through the different channels they had. He pulled them back by their collars before they had the chance to annoy Keiji.

“Don’t you dare,” Kenma threatened.

“This isn’t fair. Why does he like you more than he likes me?” Bokuto whined. 

“Because I’m observant and I don’t push him to do anything. I give him a choice in everything he does,” Kenma advised, taking pity on Kuroo’s “sad” expression. 

“I’ve been given a day off by my superior to help Keiji settle in. I’ll go today to get a report on him. But we already know he’s been neglected. Abused physically is not certain yet. It’s good that he’s taken a liking to you. He probably needs more affection and attention,” Kuroo told them. 

Kenma took the last of the eggs from the microwave. “That means you’re carrying all the things while we’re shopping today. This is your mess.” Kuroo opened his mouth to get words in, but Kenma shot him a glare that shut him up real quick.

“Awww, I wanna spend more time with Keiji too,” Bokuto whined. 

“You have practice, bro. Next time you can be Kenma’s portable muscle,” Kuroo gave a shit-eating grin. 

“Kuro, shut up. Your leftovers are on the table. I’m eating with Keiji in my room. Bokuto, go to practice. Kuro, wait out here. I’m going to eat then get dressed. I got a day off today,” Kenma told them tiredly before calling Keiji to his room. Keiji silently got off the couch, trying to hide from both Kuroo and Bokuto, dejected and eating in the kitchen to follow after Kenma into his room. Kenma set the plates on his bed, and turned to Keiji by the doorway.

“Can you close the door for me?” he asked. Keiji nodded, and carefully pushed the door closed behind him. Kenma knelt by the bed with his arms out and Keiji walked into them, immediately wrapping his arms around Kenma’s neck. Kenma brought him on the bed next to him and passed him a plastic bowl and spoon. Keiji looked excitedly at the bowl, but fidgeted nervously. “You can eat if you want,” Kenma gently encouraged. Keiji looked between him and the bowl one more time before carefully picking up the spoon to his best ability and eating. Kenma looked at him struggling, before offering to feed him. “Do you want me to?” There was a shy nod, before Kenma opened his arms invitingly. Keiji shuffled over onto his lap and dutifully opened his mouth every time the spoon came near his face. 

Kenma made sure to be observant as to when Keiji was full. He didn’t want to pressure the child to talk, but he didn’t want to overstuff him with food either, if that was a thing. When Keiji hesitated before opening his mouth for another bite, Kenma halted. “Do you want more?” he asked. Keiji thought about it, then nodded. Kenma gave him another spoonful, making sure to incorporate the vegetables and egg he mashed up. He was at least going to make sure one person had a healthy diet in this apartment. “Done?” Kenma asked. Keiji nodded shyly, slowly leaning back onto Kenma’s chest. “Want to come shopping with me? You don’t have to. But you’ll have to stay here with Kuroo if you don’t want to go,” Kenma warned.

“Kenma,” Keiji said, along with silent, desperate eyes glancing up at him before settling on his hands. Kenma took a deep breath and prepared to tell Kuroo the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi makes me soft... also, I have no idea what Akaashi is going to call them, so I'm going with their names for now. I think it makes sense, as that's what he's heard them call each other, so naturally, he'd call them that as well. Children learn from imitation... I think... I don't know... I'm still in school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo go shopping with Keiji. Kuroo feels fufilled and accomplished. No, seriously, he thinks his heart has officially stopped working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I feel accomplished myself that I managed to get so many chapters done. This week, there will be a chapter on Monday (today), Wednesday, and Friday. The chapters are also going to be shorter than I'm used to, but I've decided to keep it this say to not put so much pressure on myself. I'd rather get it done with shorter chapters than stress myself with longer chapters and procrastinate. Enjoy~

“Hey Keiji,” Kuroo said in a soft voice. He’d taken Kenma’s advice about being softer. He was wearing casual clothes today, as he was off duty, but he still took all his badges just in case. 

“Keiji, can Kuro carry you? I need to find the things in the store. Is that okay? Or would you prefer to walk?” Kenma asked, crouching down to eye-level. Kenma had sat in the back seat on the way to the mall to be next to Keiji, but he knew he couldn’t hold him forever. His physical strength was not the best, and it showed in his thin frame. “Kuro’s a good friend. He brought you to our apartment, remember?” Keiji slowly nodded, but when Kuroo came to take him off Kenma’s hands, he whimpered and held tighter onto Kenma. “You want to walk then?” A nod. “Okay, but either grab our hands, or our clothes, okay?” Another nod. 

“We’re going to have to make multiple trips,” Kuroo stated, trying to hide his disappointment. He reminded himself that as long as Keiji was safe, it was okay. He knew it would take time for him to get attached. Kenma was the first person he saw that wasn’t scary, so it made sense. Kuroo doubted that seeing him in his uniform with blood on his sleeve or Bokuto with his extreme enthusiasm made a good first impression. 

“You’re carrying the bags,” Kenma grunted, annoyed at the idea of walking from the parking lot to the mall several times. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll also get you that new game you wanted,” Kuroo compromised. Kenma’s eyes shined brighter. “So you’ll forgive me for not telling you before I brought a child home?” 

“Fine.”

They made their way to the mall with Keiji clutching the sleeve of Kenma’s oversized hoodie. They were slower, and caught more gazes as a result. Kenma knew how this looked, two guys walking together with a kid, and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with selfish, single-celled, ignorant-- the list can go on-- people. 

“I can always show them my badge and call it official police business if it bothers you that much,” Kuroo offered. Kenma frowned.

“You shouldn’t do that.”

“But if I need to, I will. Daichi will understand.”

“... Thanks, Kuro,” Kenma murmured. Keiji’s grip tightened when there were more people in the mall once they entered. They were still walking at a slow pace. The two-year-old couldn’t walk that fast, after all. Suddenly, Keiji stopped, slightly pulling at the sleeve of the sweater. 

“Kenma, leave,” he whimpered. He didn’t want to be here with so many people. People weren’t nice. Kenma frowned and crouched down.

“I know you don’t like this, but we have to go shopping,” Kenma said in a soft voice. He beckoned Kuroo to crouch down too. “Kuro can carry you. He’s strong. He can protect you. I can’t carry you for long periods of time. I promise, okay? You can come down and walk with me anytime you want if you don’t want him to carry you anymore.” Keiji thought for a moment. Kenma nudged Kuroo, who slowly opened his arms. Keiji slowly crept in his arms as Kuroo looked on in happy wonder. Slowly, he picked up Keiji and stood up. The bandage on his arm was a bit uncomfortable, but that disappeared under the feeling of accomplishment when Keiji didn’t ask to be put down right away.

Now they were able to walk at a faster pace. It didn’t stop the stares, but Keiji stopped being so nervous, so that was good enough for Kenma. Besides, he knew Kuroo would be able to protect Keiji if anything happened. He just hoped Kuroo would keep in mind not to be overly violent, and try to calm things down first. “We should get clothes and necessities first. Then groceries,” Kenma said. Kuroo nodded in agreement. “Do you think you can get him decent clothes while I search for everything else? Keiji, are you okay with going with Kuro to pick out clothes? I have to find other things for you. Or would you prefer going with me? I can’t carry you though. I’m not strong enough to carry both you and the things,” Kenma asked. Keiji looked between them, looked at the ground and the people milling about, then wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo looked like he just had the best-- let’s just say he was very happy.

“Don’t worry, Kenma. I’ll just let him choose what he wants,” Kuroo smiled, content.

“Make sure to get all kinds of clothes. I’ll search up what we need and get those. Meet me at the entrance in thirty minutes.”

“Can you get everything in just thirty minutes?” Kuroo asked, teasing. Kenma held up his phone. 

“I already have a list of the things we need and I know where to get them. Hurry up or you’re not going to make it.” Kenma gave a small smirk before walking off swiftly, leaving Kuroo gaping. Kuroo looked at Keiji, who looked at Kenma’s retreating back.

“Kenma?” he asked quietly, looking sad.

“He’s just gonna get stuff too complicated for me to understand, okay? You’ll see him again in thirty minutes,” Kuroo swayed a bit, trying to up the mood.

“Thirty minutes?” 

“Yeah. While Kenma goes shopping, how about we look at some clothes for you, okay? You can’t be in that shirt forever.” There was no response. “How about this. If you see something you like, or a store you want to go in, tell me, okay? I’ll just try and get the important things in the meantime, okay?” Kuroo wanted to get the important parts out of the way. “Now. Where do I find children’s underwear?” 

Even if he had found children’s underwear, Kuroo realized he had no idea what he was doing. He asked for help on the sizes, thank god, but he had no idea what to do now. It’s been at least twenty minutes, and Keiji still hadn’t found anything he was interested in. He was beginning to panic, but then he realized that Keiji’s eyes lingered on specific stores and clothes rather than passing over them. Then he felt like punching himself in the face, because of course Keiji wouldn’t tell him. He was scared, and-- he admits, begrudgingly-- scarier than Kenma.

And at the next store Keiji spent a second longer looking at, Kuroo asked, “Would you like to look in there? Or do you want to keep walking?” And to his delight, Keiji answered.

“Look?” 

“Okay! Great!” Kuroo was happy he finally found something Keiji was interested in. “What do you like?” Silence. “Want me to just walk through the store?” A nod. “Tell me when you’re interested in something?” A hesitant nod, but a nod. Kuro strolled down the isles leisurely, and Keiji looked over the shelves and hangers of clothes. A text from Kenma said they were given another thirty minutes, as he was visiting the game shop. A slight tug stopped Kuroo in his tracks. “Hm??? Which one?” Kuroo asked. Keiji pointed to a soft-looking yellow hoodie. Kuroo swapped Keiji to his other arm-- he won’t admit it, but he wasn’t used to carrying a child, and his arm was getting sore-- and resisted a laugh as he looked at the simple design. Bokuto would love this. It was an owl. A really cute owl design over the left chest. The material was extremely soft as well. If he could, he’d even get one for himself. 

This continued for three more stores before Kuroo realized he needed pants as well as tops. Along the way, he’d taken the liberty to get other tops like Kenma wanted, although they were more his style: plain. At least they were soft. But apparently picking out pants slipped his mind. He checked the time. Okay, they still had some time left. “Hey, Keiji?”

“Hm?”

“How about we look at some pants now?”

“Okay, Kuro.”

Kuroo’s never smiled wider. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Comments makes me happy~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma deals with the stares, Kuroo's heart beats a little louder, and Keiji begins to open up more. They make a visit to the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I'm worried that I'm making Keiji open up too fast though, but normally children of his age would be talking a lot. So I tried to find the middle ground.

They were a bit late to meet Kenma, but Kenma seemed too preoccupied with his new game to notice. “You guys done?” he asked. 

“Are we done, Keiji?” Kuroo asked. Keiji nodded.

“Done,” he said. 

“Okay. Kuro, bring these bags to the car. I’ll wait here with Keiji,” Kenma told him, Keiji immediately leaned down towards where Kenma sat, his arms out. Kuroo bent down to accommodate him. Kenma brought Keiji in his lap, bringing out his phone and wrapping his arms around the child. Keiji was enamoured by the bright device. 

“Kenma, this?” Keiji asked, turning around and looking at Kenma with irresistible, curious eyes. 

“This is a phone, Keiji. You can play with it or call someone. You want to play?” Kenma offered. Keiji nodded shyly. Kenma closed the app he was on and handed the phone to Keiji’s small hands. Keiji was careful, before looking to Kenma one more time for permission. “Choose whatever app you want. This page is all games,” Kenma encouraged. Seeing Kuroo still standing there, looking all starry-eyed at Keiji, Kenma gave him a look and shooed him away to put the bags away. Kuroo looked towards them wistfully one more time before covering himself in shopping bags and trudging towards their car. 

As Keiji discovered a drawing app, Kenma checked the time. It was getting late in the afternoon now. He could start to see Keiji nodding off, and Kenma fixed their position so that Keiji was more comfortable and could sleep easier. Soon enough, Keiji started falling asleep, the phone in his hands showing the tree(?) he drew as it lay clutched in his hands. Kenma took this opportunity to really coo over the child. Keiji was sound asleep in his arms by now, his soft hair draped over his face. He had curled up in Kenma’s arms, and Kenma pulled him closer against his chest so his head didn’t hang uncomfortably against his thin arms. 

Kenma frowned, looking around him until he saw Kuroo’s discarded jacket next to him, and carefully draped it over Keiji’s sleeping form. He didn’t want to remove the phone in case it woke Keiji up. His attention suddenly went to the cold metal of the locket against his chest. He had removed the locket before Keiji went to sleep yesterday, so the boy didn’t accidentally choke himself. He meant to return it to him this morning, but forgot. Kenma thinks Keiji deserved this one remainder that his mother did love him. It was all he had when Kuroo took him home. 

He saw the stares and heard the whispers. “Oh, how nice of that man to take care of his child while his wife shops!” “I’d love to get a man like that.” “If only my husband was as kind.” He saw a woman start walking towards him, and he stood up, heading towards the door Kuroo would come in from. Keiji shifted, and he paused, but when he didn’t wake up, Kenma ignored the strain in his arms and moved against the wall, away from prying eyes and whispers. 

“Hey Ken-” Kuroo shushed himself when he came face to face with Kenma’s glare and Keiji’s sleeping form. “Woah… Kenma, you're magical.”

“And you’re stronger than me. You carry him, my arms are going to fall off,” Kenma said. Kuroo walked towards him.

“Won’t that wake him up?” Kuroo asked, concerned.

“It’s better than me dropping him,” Kenma retorted.

“Okay, okay. Just wanted to make sure. Aww, he’s adorable, Kenma. I feel like my fragile heart will explode,” Kuroo whispered-screamed. Kenma passed the precious bendle to Kuroo, who casually-- damn those muscles-- held Keiji against his chest with the child’s arms loosely wrapped around his neck. “There. That way, if you need me to hold something, I can help you.” He demonstrated holding Keiji with only one arm. Kenma would’ve felt panic if he didn’t trust Kuroo to know his own strength. 

“Hm… Let’s hurry and go. I want to go home,” Kenma murmured, conscious of the ever-scouring eyes. Kuroo, well aware that the younger hated attention, led the way to the supermarket. 

“We’ll have to stop by the station though,” Kuroo warned. Kenma nodded, then took the lead as they entered the aisles. Grocery shopping didn’t take too long, and Kenma only needed Kuroo to reach something that was unfairly placed. Keiji woke up during their shopping, looking teary-eyed as he didn’t recognize where he was and who was carrying him right away. But when Kenma entered his field of vision and talked comfortingly and Kuroo gave a couple pats on his back, he calmed down. The ride to the station had no complications either. 

Kenma followed Kuroo inside the station, where the officers immediately crowded around the three of them. Keiji gave a small cry and clutched Kuroo tighter before Daichi shooed them all away. Kuroo gave Keiji to Kenma and led them to his office before following Daichi to receive the report. Kenma could feel the eyes boring into him and Keiji, who had found a pencil and was quietly drawing over a paper Kuroo hopefully didn’t need. He sighed.

“You can come over. Just don’t crowd him. He doesn’t like people,” Kenma told them. Lev immediately popped up from his own office.

“But he likes you, Kenma-san!” he said, excitedly. Yaku kicked him on his shin. 

“That’s because I wasn’t loud,” Kenma said flatly.

“I’m glad he’s doing better now,” Suga commented. Kenma nodded.

“He was scared at first, but talked more after we gave him some space and showed him we were harmless,” Kenma said. Keiji noticed the countless eyes on him and wriggled uncomfortably on Kenma’s lap. Suga crouched down in front of him.

“Hello! Remember me?” he asked gently. Keiji nodded. Suga smiled. “Do you like Kenma?” Another nod. “Great! How about Kuroo? Bokuto?” A slower nod after some time. It was understandable, considering Keiji’s condition. After living in fear for his entire life, it was hard to build up trust again. “Can I hold you?” Suga asked. Kenma nudged encouragingly toward the silver-haired man, but Keiji held on tightly to Kenma’s arm. 

“Suga’s nice,” Kenma told him. “He helped you yesterday.” Keiji stared for a moment, then reached one arm out to pat Suga’s arm twice, but immediately curled back against Kenma’s chest afterwards. It wasn’t a big action, but it touched the hearts of everyone inside the room. It wasn’t Keiji’s fault he was reserved, and he was already trying to connect with other people so soon after what happened. 

“Suga nice,” Keiji repeated. Kenma nodded.

“Suga nice,” he confirmed. Keiji looked up at him.

“Kuro nice?”

“Kuro’s nice too,” Kenma smiled. Suga grinned. 

“Have you guys eaten yet?” Suga asked. “We have some leftover lunches here. You can have some while you wait for Kuroo.” 

“Keiji had some crackers, but probably needs something else too. I haven’t eaten yet,” Kenma informed them. 

“I’ll go get you guys the leftovers then,” Suga smiled.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Suga left to get the bentos while Yaku ushered Lev off to patrol. The rest of the eyes returned to their individual offices, and Keiji was left drawing again while Kenma played games on his phone. 

“Keiji, would you like something to eat?” Kenma asked. Keiji nodded enthusiastically. Kenma frowned. “Were you hungry?” A slow nod this time. “Next time you’re hungry, tell me, okay? Please?” Kenme didn’t like that Keiji didn’t tell him he was hungry, but things take time. Next time, Keiji will tell him. Kenma trusted that. When Suga arrived with the bentos, Keiji pushed against Kenma’s arms until Kenma let him go, and sat at the edge of his lap, right in front of where Suga put their lunches on the table. Suga gave Kenma utensils-- plastic utensils-- and left quietly with a smile and a wave. 

Kenma ate between the spoonfuls he fed Keiji. All while looking at the door Kuroo disappeared into. It’s been a while now. When Keiji turned away instead of eating another bite, Kenma asked, “Done?” A nod answered him. Kenma slid the pencil and paper back towards Keiji’s line of sight and finished the rest of the bento himself before going back to his games. 

Kuroo came out of the room a while later, holding a thin folder. “Okay! We’re done for today. Let’s go home?” he asked. Kenma looked to Keiji, who nodded.

“Home!” 

“Let’s go!” Kuroo cheered. Kenma sighed, holding Keiji while following Kuroo out. As soon as they reached the car, Kuroo handed Kenma the folder for him to read himself. Kenma gave Keiji his phone and opened the file, reading through its contents. There was no evidence of physical abuse, but Keiji was definitely neglected. Kenma saw no bruises when they took a bath this morning either. But that didn’t mean it didn’t happen. The thought that someone would hit Keiji burned him. It looked like they would look after Keiji for a while though. 

But Kenma found that he didn’t really mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting me so far! Comments makes me happy~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, nothing is ever that easy, is it? Kuroo, Kenma, and Bokuto face their first big obstacle on only the second day Keiji stayed at their home. Kenma felt terrified for the first time since... well... since he could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there~ I got too excited, and wanted some Bokuto and Akaashi interaction. I also had a dream about baby Akaashi and Bokuto introducing him to the MSBY Jackels. From now on, until I feel the need to change it again, there will be weekly updates every Monday.

The first major obstacle happened the next day. It was stressful, to say the least, as they talked over the dinner table and realized that Kuroo had patrol, Kenma had a meeting with another company, and Bokuto had practice. 

“Shit,” Kuroo said. Kenma smacked him.

“Hey, hey, hey, watch your language in front of the child!” Bokuto protested. 

“Keiji! I’m so sorry!” Kuroo cried, leaning towards the doodling child. Keiji spared him a glance, then proceeded to show Kenma what he drew. Kuroo gaped and Bokuto laughed at him. Keiji was getting more comfortable with his three temporary guardians. After spending the entire day with Kuroo and Kenma, Bokuto had hoarded all of Keiji’s attention when he got back from practice, claiming, “I need my Keiji time too!” and surprisingly gently playing volleyball with him. Well, Kenma was pretty sure Bokuto was satisfied even though Keiji’s definition of playing volleyball was pushing the ball on the floor towards Bokuto and Bokuto dramatically acting. “We all know that you love me the most though,” Kuroo teased.

“What? No! Keiji likes me the most!” Bokuto dissented. 

“Keiji? Head to bed?” Kenma asked, and Keiji immediately ran over to where Kenma was waiting with his hand held out. Kenma shot them a smirk. “We’ll talk about it after Keiji goes to sleep.” He closed the door after them, leaving Kuroo and Bokuto staring at the door in jealousy. 

“Bro.”

“Bro.”

“Kenma is amazing,” Bokuto concluded. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo agreed. When Kenma finally came back out, he carefully cracked the door, making sure the light from the hallway was visible from inside the room. 

“So. I have a company meeting I can’t miss tomorrow, and I don’t think our partners would appreciate it if I brought Keiji with me,” Kenma started.

“I’m on patrol duty tomorrow. Entire day, since Suga’s been out sick,” Kuroo apologized.

“I mean, I have practice, as usual, but I can see if I can take Keiji with me?” Bokuto offered.

“Who’s going to watch him?” Kenma asked.

“Um… I can ask the coach?” 

“He’s going to be coaching, Bokuto,” Kenma said, exasperated. 

“Um… one… player could watch over him at a time?” Bokuto tried.

“It’s a team practice,” Kuroo added. 

“When does your practice end?” Kenma asked. “Let’s see if I can stay until your practice ends. Then I have to go.”

“It’s morning practice, so from 8 to 12?” Bokuto asked hopefully. 

“I have to go at 11 or I’ll be late,” Kenma said. 

“Okay! I can figure something out! I’m sure!” Bokuto cheered.

“Good luck guys! Morning patrol is hell early, so I’m going to bed.” Kuroo waved, then walked towards his room. 

“I can do this,” Bokuto chanted. He got out his phone as Kenma retreated towards his room. He sent a quick text to the group chat and watched as his phone blew up. Finally, unable to contain his excitement, he initiated a group call. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto said, somewhat quieter, conscious of sleeping Keiji and Kuroo. Kenma was definitely still on his phone. 

“Bokuto-san! What do you mean you have a child you’re bringing to practice tomorrow?” he heard Hinata say. 

“Yeah, like. How could you, of all people, have a child before me?” Miya Atsumu commented, surprised.

“Not that hard,” Sakusa grunted. But if even Sakusa joined the call, that meant that this was a very interesting topic.

“So, I’m not actually really supposed to say a lot, but stuff happened, and Kuroo brought home a child, right? So we’re taking care of him for a while,” Bokuto tried to explain.

“What? Kuroo-san had a child?” Hinata asked, still confused.

“No! He found him in some not-so-nice conditions and volunteered to bring him home. But tomorrow, Kenma is busy and Kuroo has patrol. So, Kenma offered to come to practice tomorrow to take care of Keiji while we’re busy, but he has to leave early and I don’t know what to do and I can’t just leave Keiji with someone-”

“We can take care of him, Bokuto-san!” Hinata said. 

“Yeah, I’m sure a child can take care of another child,” Atsumu retorted.

“Says the child,” Sakusa said.

“Wha- hey!” Atsumu protested.

“Okay, great!” Bokuto cheered. “I’ll text the captain and coach then.”

Sakusa was the first to disconnect, then Atsumu. Hinata stayed to talk with Bokuto, but eventually, they said goodnight as well. True to his word, he texted his coach and captain. They were nice enough. Bokuto never missed practice. Even when he was sick, he stayed on the bleachers cheering them on in his hoarse voice until Sakusa kicked him out because he was carrying “too many germs.” The coach told him he’d figure something out. 

Bokuto went to sleep content. 

Keiji woke up whimpering and crying. He saw Kenma next to him, and crawled over, pulling on his shirt. Kenma groaned, and when he heard crying, it was suddenly like he inhaled three pounds of coffee. “What? What’s wrong, Keiji? Are you okay? Was it a nightmare?” he clutched the child close to his chest and rocked back and forth, gently patting his back. 

“Kenma!” Keiji cried. Kenma’s heart broke at the sight of tears. Keiji’s only ever had teary eyes so far, like he was scared to cry. So seeing him cry so openly made Kenma panic. He didn’t know what to do. He sat there, whispering sweet nothings as Keiji cried in his arms. After what seemed like hours, Keiji fell asleep. Kenma stayed like that, scared to move in case he woke Keiji up again. It was terrifying, not knowing what to do. He glanced at the clock, which read-- in glaring red numbers-- 5:00. It was terribly early.

Kenma didn’t want to move to get his phone, so he sat there and thought. He thought about Keiji, about their situation, about the folder. He thought about all the things that might go wrong today. Then he thought about all the things that might go right. He sat there for an hour before he heard Kuroo’s shuffling around the apartment, getting ready for patrol. 

He saw Kuroo peek in, no doubt his supernatural sixth sense knew something wasn’t right. He looked surprised at Kenma sitting in the middle of his bed, holding Keiji as he slept. 

“He woke up crying,” Kenma told him.

“Are you guys okay?” Kuroo asked.

“I didn’t know what to do,” Kenma frowned. “I almost panicked.”

“Hey, Kenma. Of course you can’t know everything. You’ve never taken care of a child either. There are things we all have to learn. You don’t have to be so hard on yourself. The reason we got so far already was because you kept us in line,” Kuroo smiled. “Now, I gotta go, or I’ll be late. Text me!” 

After Kuroo left, Kenma decided to slowly move back against the headboard, setting his alarm for seven and taking a quick nap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is such a softie... and Keiji is adorable. I love them so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has to leave for his meeting. Sakusa surprises everybody. Bokuto wants to go out for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting to write this interaction. I may have gotten too excited and made Keiji too open, but it was cute enough in my head that I figured I could work with it. Also, I'm sorry for the delay with today's posting; I've started painting my room :)

Bokuto glanced inside the room to see Kenma against the headboard of the bed, and went to wake him up because that can’t be comfortable. “Kenma, if you don’t wake up now, you’re going to regret it. Sore neck isn’t fun.” Bokuto poked Kenma’s shoulder. He was met with glaring eyes.

“What time is it?” 

“6:53?” 

“You’re lucky I’m holding Keiji right now.” Bokuto held up his arms in surrender. Kenma sighed and got up slowly.

“Can I hold him?” Bokuto asked, whispering. Kenma thought about it. With those muscles, Bokuto is unlikely to drop Keiji, but Kenma had the thought before that Bokuto might accidentally trip, or forget he had a child in his arms. “Please? I’ll be careful, I promise.”

“Okay,” Kenma relented. “Don’t drop him,” he added as an afterthought. 

“Okay!” Bokuto cheered. Kenma passed Keiji off to the waiting arms as he headed out to the kitchen. Bokuto looked down at the precious child in his arms with stars in his eyes. He walked in a trance-like state, settling down on the couch and cooing as Keiji clutched his practice jersey tighter. “Kenma, he’s adorable!” Bokuto whisper-yelled. 

Kenma looked at the time. “We should leave. Didn’t you tell them to get there earlier?” 

“Yeah, let’s go? But Keiji didn’t wake up yet?” Bokuto asked.

“Let him sleep. He woke up early this morning,” Kenma decided. He put Keiji’s breakfast and lunch in a small bag and headed for the car. He took one look at Bokuto’s eyes and got in the driver’s seat.

“Kenma, how do I do this?” Bokuto asked. He stood outside of the car, looking at the car seat. 

“Give him to me,” Kenma said. He buckled Keiji in carefully and quickly, scared that if he took too long, he’d wake up, but if he did it too quickly, he’d wake up too. The ride was smooth. It was when they entered the practice stadium, that all hell broke loose. 

It all started with a stray volleyball pelting Bokuto in the face, who screamed, which woke up Keiji. Then a bunch of volleyball strangers ran up to crowd him and everyone was talking at once. 

Bokuto pushed everyone away from Keiji, who hid in his chest and had tears in his eyes. “Okay, okay, guys. Too much,” he said, and they backed away. “This is Keiji. He’s staying with us temporarily. Please don’t crowd him or be too loud. He scares easily.” Kenma nodded, surprised. 

“Here, Keiji, come here,” Kenma reached for Keiji, who very eagerly seeked the comfort of familiar warmth. “Keiji, these are nice people. That’s Shouyou, Sakusa-san, and Atsumu-san.”

“Nice?” Keiji whimpered. “No.”

“No, no. They’re nice.” Kenma beckoned to Hinata, who was standing there in awe. He bounced over.

“Hi! I’m Hinata Shouyou! I play volleyball!” he said brightly. 

“Volleyball?” Keiji asked, peering at him from between Kenma’s arms.

“Yeah, like me!” Bokuto cheered. 

Keiji, although calm now, still hid in Kenma’s arms. Kenma went to the bleachers, watching as the gym slowly filled with more players. They all waved to him as they saw him, and he waved back. Keiji pulled on his shirt. “Kenma, hungry.” Kenma’s heart fluttered. He was so happy that Keiji would tell him he was hungry.

“I have some breakfast? Would you like that?” Kenma asked. Keiji nodded. Kenma brought out the well prepared breakfast and utensils. As Kenma fed him, Keiji’s eyes were on the volleyballs flying back and forth from the court.

“Kenma play?” Keiji asked. 

“You want to play? Finish breakfast first, okay?” Kenma requested. Keiji nodded. When he was done, Kenma started cleaning things up. When he looked up again, he swore Keiji was going to give him a heart attack. Keiji had walked over to a volleyball near the bleachers and was trying to pick it up. It was adorable. “Keiji, you have to ask first, okay?”

“Can I?” 

“No, you have to ask them.” Kenma pointed to the court, where there were not so subtle coos and stares. 

“Guys, focus!” the coach called, but his eyes were on Keiji as well. Kenma gently nudged Keiji towards the coach.

“Go on, I’ll go with you. You want me to walk in front?” Kenma asked. A nod.

Kenme led the way slowly to the coach. “Come on, you can do it.”

“Can I?” Keiji asked, holding the volleyball.

“Sure,” the coach smiled. 

“I have to leave soon,” Kenma told the coach. “Do you think you guys can look after them until Bokuto finishes practice?”

“Yeah, I was going to let them off an hour early today. Bokuto told me about the situation yesterday.”

“Thanks,” Kenma said, then crouched down towards Keiji, who was playing with the volleyball. “Keiji, I have to go soon. Can you stay here and look after Bokuto?” Keiji looked up, sad.

“Kenma leave?” 

“I have to work, Keiji. You’ll see me later today, okay? Bokuto will be here. They will be here too. The nice people, okay?” Kenma comforted.

“Nice?” Keiji asked.

“Yes, nice. Okay?” 

Keiji pointed at Atsumu, who was currently laying on the ground. “Nice?” Kenma nodded. He pointed at Sakusa next. “... Nice?” Kenma nodded again. This continued until Keiji was satisfied that all the people here were nice, according to Kenma. He looked again at Sakusa. “Scary?” Kenma suppressed a laugh. “Sakusa-san is probably the nicest one here,” Kenma promised. 

“You’re going to be okay here?” Kenma asked again. Keiji looked at him, then nodded, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s leg. “Can I leave now?” Keiji shook his head. “No?” Another shake. “But I have to work.”

“Keiji! Come play volleyball with us!” Bokuto called. 

“Go on,” Kenma encouraged. When Keiji finally started heading over, Kenma gave him a wave. “Bye Keiji!” 

“Bye bye!”

Kenma’s heart tightened once more. As soon as he was sure Keiji was with Bokuto, he left, running late to the meeting.

At first, Keiji was engrossed in throwing volleyballs at Atsumu, but when he realized Kenma wasn’t here anymore, he began to tear up. “Kenma?” Keiji asked. Bokuto picked him up.

“It’s okay. Kenma will be here tonight. You get to hang out with me today!” Bokuto cheered, trying to keep Keiji from crying. He never knew what to do when someone was crying. 

“It’s okay, you get to play with Brother Atsumu, right?” Atsumu opened his arms. Sakusa snickered.

“Uncle, more likely.”

“Hey! I’m not that old!”

“Does that mean I’m an uncle too now?” Hinata asked.

“I don’t know, how does that work?” Bokuto asked. Keiji had tears down his cheeks now. “No, no, no. Don’t cry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” His panicked gaze screamed “please help me.” Atsumu was panicking almost as much as Bokuto and Hinata looked like he was about to cry as well. Sakusa sighed at these irresponsible adults. No, not adults. Children. Sakusa took some wipes out of his pocket and wiped his hands. 

“Keiji, come over here for a moment? I have something for you,” Sakusa tried. They stared at him in awe. Sakusa. Who hated germs. Was willing to touch a child? Sakusa looked through his bag for baby wipes. Taking some out, he wiped down Keiji’s hands and face before taking him from Bokuto. Keiji cried even harder. “It’s okay. You’ll see Kenma-san tonight, right?” Sakusa set him down near the bleachers. “Is that okay? Kenma-san has to work, but you can spend time with us.” The tears started to slow. “Kenma-san will come back, okay?” Sakusa took out his phone, frowned, then wiped it down, along with the bleachers. The other players kept some distance, but were curious as to what Sakusa would do. Sakusa looked through his contacts, then called a number. 

“Hello?”

Keiji looked up, confused. “Kenma?” 

“See? Kenma-san is still here. He’ll come back later,” Sakusa said.

“Promise?” Keiji whimpered.

“Yeah, Keiji. I’ll be back later tonight. Have fun with Sakusa-san, okay? You can call me whenever you want, okay?” Kenma said from over the phone. “Okay, I have to go back in. Goodbye?” 

“Bye Kenma.” Keiji waved at the phone. Sakusa hung up and gave Keiji the phone. 

“You can call Kenma-san whenever you want with this, okay?”  
  
Keiji nodded. Bokuto clapped.

“Great! Wanna go out for lunch?” he asked, opening his arms. Keiji walked over to him, Sakusa’s phone still in his hands. Bokuto saw that, and he knew how much Sakusa hated other people touching his things. “Um… Keiji. How about you take my phone? See? You can call Kenma from my phone too!” Bokuto waved his phone around. Keiji shook his head.

“Kenma,” he said, holding the phone tighter.

“I’ll just wipe it down later,” Sakusa sighed.

“Let’s go then?” Atsumu asked, picking up his things. 

“Yeah! What place though?” Hinata asked. He was already ready to go, his bag on his back.

“Let’s just go to the restaurant around the block,” Bokuto decided, picking up Keiji. He gathered his things with one arm, his other one holding Keiji. He stuffed the bag Kenma packed for Keiji in his own and slung it over his shoulder. “Sakusa-san, you coming?”

“Keiji has my phone,” Sakusa deadpanned.

“Great! Sakusa-san decided to come out with us!” Hinata cheered. Atsumu smirked.

“Maybe he finally got lonely?” he teased.

“Sakusa-san nice,” Keiji said.

Now Sakusa smirked through his mask as Atsumu looked on in jealousy. 

“Keiji! Am I nice too?” Bokuto asked. Keiji nodded.

“Bokuto nice,” Keiji said, throwing his arms around his neck. Bokuto beamed in happiness, jumping around. “Haha! Miya! Beat that!” 

They were loud leaving the gym, and loud on the streets, but Keiji didn’t mind. They were nice people, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto has the worst luck, but will do his best. Keiji faces some unhappy memories, and Bokuto tries his best. They bond over the adversity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me really soft. Like pudding soft. I'm melting~ And I’m so sorry, I recently got this new game for my Switch and I have been obsessed and I... forgot to post... sorry...

After much convincing and acting like Bokuto couldn’t carry him for much longer, they managed to make Keiji agree to Atsumu carrying him. And that was a sight to see. Atsumu’s eyes were tearing up as he realized he was actually holding Keiji. “I am never letting him go,” he decided.

“What? No!” Bokuto protested. 

“Right? Do you want to stay with me, Keiji?” Atsumu asked. Keiji shook his head, then pointed at Bokuto.

“Yes! I love you Keiji!” Bokuto cried. They garnered a couple stares-- they were still in their practice uniforms, carrying a child, and was loud-- and a couple camera flashes as fans recognized who they were.

Hinata opened the door to the restaurant so Sakusa wouldn’t have to wipe down the entire door, and they filed inside. They couldn’t prevent Sakusa from wiping down the entire table and chairs though, including Keiji’s child chair. Bokuto got out Keiji’s lunch, packed by Kenma, and set the bento on the tray with the water bottle. Keiji could eat by himself, sure, it was just slow and messy. Sakusa looked at the messy tray with a frown. He immediately started cleaning up the mess and he fed Keiji the rest of his lunch between eating his own. But when he turned to the table, it was more of a mess than Keiji’s tray. 

He felt like he was eating with four children rather than one child. And this is why he didn’t like to go out with them. 

Bokuto suddenly perked up. “We should go get ice cream!” Hinata jumped up.

“Yes! Let’s go!” he agreed.

“Let’s go then,” Atsumu added. They paid separately and Sakusa sighed as he was once again dragged with them. Ice cream wasn’t as bad though. Keiji had wide eyes shining with wonder as he had chocolate ice cream for the first time. There were a lot of photos taken and shared. When Keiji started to fall asleep in Atsumu’s arms, they decided it was time to part. They shared goodbyes and see you laters. So now Bokuto held a sleeping Keiji in his arms, outside of the ice cream store. Sakusa was outside too.

“Why are you still here? Sakusa-san?” Bokuto asked, confused.

“Keiji still has my phone,” Sakusa pointed out.

“Oh sorry!” Bokuto said, returning the phone. Sakusa wiped it off immediately. “And thanks! See you later!” Sakusa gave a slight wave and departed. Then Bokuto realized that Kenma had driven them to the stadium. And Kenma had driven to work. Which left them with no modes of transportation. Bokuto deflated. He knew he’d mess something up. But seeing Keiji softly sleeping in his arms, Bokuto made up his mind. He was going to get them home. He wasn’t a pro volleyball player for nothing. Taking a quick look at the map on his phone, he started walking. 

He was pretty sure he took a wrong turn somewhere, because he did not recognize where he was right now. It should’ve been an hour walk at least back to their apartment, but he’s been walking for an hour and a half. Even with breaks in between, his arms were starting to get sore. From the four hour practice to carrying Keiji for an hour and a half, his muscles were starting to run out of gas. Bokuto tried to make sense of the map on his phone. One good thing was that his phone still had plenty of battery left. “It’s okay, Keiji. I’ll get us home. I promise.” This time, Bokuto made sure it was the right turn before making the actual turn. A while later, Keiji woke up, blinking at his surroundings. It was getting late, around 5 now. Bokuto had been walking for two and a half hours, and he was exhausted. “We’re almost there now Keiji.”

“Home?” Keiji asked. 

“Yeah.” Bokuto sat down on a nearby bench, panting, setting Keiji down on his lap.

“Bokuto okay?” Keiji asked, and Bokuto’s heart tightened at the boy’s concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just need to catch my breath,” Bokuto answered, panting. He was exhausted. But they were almost there. It was another twenty minutes until they were home. “Just give me a second… and a drink of water.” Bokuto brought out his almost empty water bottle and drained the last of its contents. “God, I could use some food right now,” he groaned. Keiji crawled off his lap and searched through the bag on his back.

“Keiji?” Bokuto asked. Keiji passed him his own water bottle. 

“Here,” Keiji said. Bokuto suddenly had energy for days, his eyes starry. 

“Thanks Keiji. Come on? Let’s go home?” Bokuto asked, holding out his hand while picking up his bag.

“Okay!” Keiji answered, staying close to Bokuto while they avoided the people on the street. But luck wasn’t on his side today. 

“Bokuto-san! Oh, my god, it’s Bokuto-san!” A fan ran up to him. “Are you going home from practice? Wait, Bokuto-san-- is that a child? What?! You have a child?”

“No, wait, yes, but, no, he’s not my child. I’m just-”

“Oh! That’s so nice of you! Hello there! What’s your name? Oh, you’re so cute! Can I hold you?” The woman reached a hand out to pat Keiji’s head. Seeing the hand descending towards him, Keiji whimpered, tears in his eyes as he ducked between Bokuto’s legs. Bokuto bent down and picked him up, shielding him from the woman’s view, and shielding the woman from Keiji’s line of sight.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

“Hey, I’m sorry, but we’re really tired right now. If you come to my next game, I’ll give you an autograph?” Bokuto offered. 

“Can I have a picture with you guys?” the woman asked.

“Um… I don’t think he’d really like to take a picture right now,” Bokuto said. Keiji started crying as the woman started crowding them. “I’m sorry, but we have to be on our way…” Bokuto backed away from the woman slowly before turning away and speed-walking away. He ducked in an alleyway and watched the woman go past it before coming back out and going the opposite direction, with Keiji crying in his shirt. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll protect you, I promise, okay?” Bokuto rocked Keiji as he started walking towards their apartment again. Keiji clutched tightly to Bokuto’s shirt, as more eyes stared at the pro player holding the child. Bokuto made a hood out of the hood Keiji was wearing, the one he first came home in. Keiji’s cries became soft whimpers.

“Bokuto,” Keiji whimpers. 

“Yes?” Bokuto asked, trying to see his face.

“No!” Keiji cried, clutching tighter. He was scared. He didn’t want to. “Stay, Bokuto, stay!”

“Okay, okay, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m going to bring us home, okay? It’s okay, you’re safe with me,” Bokuto comforted, patting Keiji’s back and speeding up. “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry~ But this hints to what happened to Keiji as well as feed my inter angst monster.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto finally makes it home. Kuroo checks in with the station and gets a surprise.

When they finally reached the apartment, Bokuto let out a sigh of relief. “Keiji, what’s wrong?” Bokuto sat at the kitchen table. He could hear the shower running, which meant that Kuroo was home. 

“I-I don’t want, I don’t want to,” Keiji became teary-eyed again. 

“Okay, okay. It’s okay. I’m here, okay?” Bokuto comforted him again. “Want to eat something? You must be hungry. Kuroo left us stuff to eat, okay?” A nod.

Bokuto was careful as he fed Keiji, keeping the child in his lap. He’d stuff a huge bite in his own mouth before picking out the things Keiji would eat. When Kuroo came out from the shower, he laughed at the sight.

“Bro! Wh-Why?”

Bokuto pouted. “Then you feed him! I’m trying!” 

Kuroo came over to take over feeding Keiji. But Keiji refused to move from his place on Bokuto’s lap. Kuroo frowned. “Can I feed you from here then? Bokuto needs to eat, okay? Is that okay, Keiji?” Keiji nodded, opening his mouth as Kuroo fed him a bite. 

Keiji was extremely clingy to Bokuto the entire night, only leaving his side when Kenma took him to sleep. When Kenma came back out, Bokuto began to tell them what happened. 

“So it’s likely he was physically abused as well?” Kenma frowned.

“If he’s scared of a descending hand, it’s possible,” Kurro confirmed. 

“Probably not often though, considering he allows us to touch him,” Bokuto added. “But it still makes me sad. Keiji is so sweet! Like, he gave me his water bottle today!”

“His mother didn’t have the best conditions either,” Kuroo reminded them. 

“I want to give him a hug and never let him go,” Bokuto said, falling asleep on the couch. Kuroo nudged him.

“Bro, go to sleep. You have practice tomorrow, and you’ve had a long day.,” he said. 

“Okay, bro.” He padded towards his room, giving a longing glance towards Kenma’s room.

“I’ll take him to the station tomorrow,” Kuroo decided. “Maybe we can find out more about Keiji.”

“Hm, good luck,” Kenma yawned. “I’m going to sleep. They were especially difficult today.”

“Aww, goodnight Kenma,” Kuroo called after him as he went to his room. Kuroo went to his own room and sighed. He made a call to Daichi.

“Yes? Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Kuroo. I’m going to come in with Keiji tomorrow. We might’ve found something that indicated he was physically abused as well.”

“That’s… not so great. Come in tomorrow. The mother has been discharged temporarily from the hospital so we can interview her. Suga can look after Keiji as you come in with me. Is that okay?” 

“Yeah, I’ll ask Keiji though… what’s going to happen to him once we figure this out?”

“I don’t know. He may be put into an orphanage, or foster care. Unless you adopt him.”

Kuroo could feel the smirk on Daichi’s lips, but he could feel that he was serious too.

“I don’t know,” he said.

“Well, come in tomorrow. There’s no rush. We can figure this out.”

“Thanks, Daichi.”

“No problem, see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” 

Kuroo dropped his head in his hands. He didn’t know what to do. The time spent with Keiji was short, but he’s already attached. They all were. He didn’t want to let him go. Not after what he saw firsthand. But adopting a child-- not temporarily taking care of Keiji like he was doing now, officially including Keiji in his family-- that was a big decision. He still knew nothing about child care. To take full responsibility for Keiji... he’d have to talk to Bokuto and Kenma. There was no point brooding over this now. Kuroo allowed him to ponder about the what ifs for a moment more, before drifting off to sleep. 

The ride to the station was smooth. Kuroo gave his phone to Keiji, and he was silent the entire way, enamoured by the drawing app Kuroo installed. When he got out of his car, however, Suga ran up to his car. Frowning, he got out to meet him.

“Go in through the back. His mother arrived earlier than we thought and she’s in the front. She wants to know about her child,” Suga informed him. The look in his eye indicated that something else was wrong. “Daichi told me to tell you that you can use his office for now.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Kuroo rounded to the back and picked Keiji up, grabbing his bag and followed Suga to the back entrance. As soon as they entered the station, they could hear the chatter and the tense atmosphere. Keiji looked up from the phone, uncomfortable as they neared the voices. 

“I’ll try and block their views as best as I can,” Suga said.

“Okay.”

And they moved as fast as they could, slipping into Daichi’s office. 

“Okay, I don’t think she saw us. You can go out with Daichi. I’ll stay here and watch Keiji,” Suga offered.

“Okay, thanks. Keiji?” Kuroo got Keiji’s attention. “I have to go outside to work, okay? Can you stay with Suga?” A nod. Keiji gave Kuroo his phone and Kuroo smiled. “You can keep it if you want.”

“You need the phone so I call you,” Keiji explained. Kuroo didn’t have the heart to tell him the fault in his statement. 

“Okay, thanks Keiji. I’ll be right back after I go talk with your- the lady, okay?” Kuroo winced as he almost slipped. Keiji nodded, and Kuroo glanced at the locket around his neck, resting beneath the red scarf Kuroo first gave him. Kuroo bit his lip. “I’m sorry, Keiji.” He couldn’t leave without clearing his conscience somewhat.

“Why?” Keiji asked.

“We’re here, okay? We’re going to protect you, okay? You’re safe with me, I promise.”

“Okay, Kuro.” 

Kuroo smiled. He looked at Suga, who gave him a nod before giving Keiji some paper to draw on. Soon, they were engaged in their drawings. 

“See you later, Keiji.”

“Bye Kuro.”

Kuroo took a deep breath and stepped outside the safety of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting soon, but I’ll try my best to keep up the updates! I hope you enjoyed this!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo questions Keiji's mother. They might've found something that's both good and bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is yours as well. I have the general storyline planned, out, but there are a lot of scenes that can be edited and added. If you want to see something, write it in the comments, and I 'll try to add an extra scene. Even after I finish the plot, there can be lots of extra chapters for fluff or angst, whichever you prefer.

“Hello, how are you doing today?” Kuroo asked as he entered the room. The woman looked up, stormy-gray eyes staring back at him. A vision of Keiji flashed through his mind before Kuroo forcefully pushed it away.

“I’m good, thank you. I’ve had a lot of time to recover,” she answered, smiling. 

“Well, I’m just here to ask a few questions. If you could, please answer as truthfully as you can. We want to help you,” Kuroo said. The woman nodded, and placed her hands in her lap. Kuroo took a seat across from her, noticing the curious stares of Suga and his team outside. “Okay, let’s start.”

The questioning went without a hitch, and when Kuroo slipped outside for a break, Suga was at his side immediately. “So? How did it go?” he asked.

“Well, it doesn’t seem like she’s the crazy woman the neighbors told us about,” Kuroo started. “I don’t see any problems so far.” He opened the door to Daichi’s office and peeked his head in. Daichi was at his desk sorting through papers as Keiji slept on the couch covered in a blanket. 

“He fell asleep an hour ago. I made sure he ate too,” Daichi said. Kuroo nodded in thanks before falling into one of the cushiony chairs. “How far did you get?” Daichi asked.

“After the break I’m going to start asking more sensitive information,” Kuroo sighed. “It doesn’t seem that bad, but she came at me with a knife.”

“Kuroo, you know… if her screening comes clean, Keiji will be free to remain under her custody. Are you prepared for that?” Daichi asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve gotten attached, I know, but I would like to say that I can let him go,” Kuroo closed his eyes in thought. Bokuto would be devastated. He could already hear the cries of disbelief and the endless pouting. Kenma would be more reserved, but he could tell he would be affected too. 

“I don’t wanna go.” 

Kuroo and Daichi to Keiji, who was now sitting upright wrapped in a burrito of blankets. The two officers exchanged a glance before Kuroo knelt down eye-level with Keiji.

“Sweetie, you’re not going anywhere,” Kuroo said softly.

“No! I don’t wanna go!” Keiji repeated. “I don’t want Mama…” Kuroo frowned.

“Why don’t you want Mama?” 

“I don’t want Mama,” Keiji said again.

“Sweetie, can you tell me why?” Kuroo asked. Keiji shook his head, grabbing Kuroo’s arm and hiding his face. 

“Don’t wanna.”

The door opened. “Kuroo, she’s ready again,” Suga said. 

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” Kuroo answered. He turned to Keiji. “Can we talk later? I have to go to work, okay?” Keiji nodded, already distracted by his drawings. “Keiji, honey, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Kuro good!” Keiji agreed. Kuroo smiled, and left the room after waving Keiji goodbye. 

He sighed and prepared himself for the second half. Wearing a small smile, he entered the room. “Hello, are you still doing okay? We can always continue at a later time,” he said.

“No, I’m fine to continue now. They told me that until I’m cleared, I’m not allowed to see Keiji… but is he safe?” she asked, concerned. 

“Yes, I assure you, he’s perfectly safe right now,” Kuroo comforted.

“Can I just see him once? To make sure with my own eyes?” she whispered.

Kuroo frowned and shook his head. “I’m sorry, but as they told you, until you’re cleared, we cannot allow you to see him. But I promise he’s alright.”

“Okay, thank you,” she said.

“So, let’s continue.”

The rest of the questioning went smoothly as well, and Kuroo ignored the anxiety in his gut. “Thank you for your time. You may leave. We’ll call you to update you on our progress.”

“Thank you, please do.” She left the room as Kuroo sorted through the papers he recorded, when there was a loud crash outside of the room. “What? What happened?” Kuroo ran out of the room to Lev and Yaku restraining the mother as Keiji hid behind Suga with Daichi between them.

“Let me see him! Keiji! You want Mama, right? Be a good boy, you want to be a good boy, right?” she screamed, trying to pull away from the officers to her child. Keiji shook his head and continued hiding between Suga’s legs, who was trying to move the child to another place, but the woman was blocking the way.

“Miss, we’re going to have to ask you to leave. Keiji is in good hands, I promise,” Kuroo tried.

“No! Let me see my child! Keji! Come here!” she yelled, escaping from Lev’s grasp, but Kuroo slipped in front of her and held her with Daichi. Suga blocked as much as he could from Keiji’s view.

“Miss, if you don’t calm down, we will have to restrain you,” Daichi warned. The woman calmed down enough to speak clearly.

“Keiji, come here,” he said.

Keiji shook his head. “No…”

“Keiji,” she warned.

“Miss, I’m afraid Keiji is currently in my care until we clear you,” Kuroo interjected. He felt the piercing glare even without looking at the woman. “I promise you he’s safe with me.”

“You can’t keep me from my child,” she hissed. “Keiji! Now!” 

Keiji whimpered and pressed himself between Suga and the wall. 

“Miss, this is your last warning. Back down and leave,” Daichi said.

The woman relaxed and backed away slowly. “Keiji, Mama will be back for you, okay? I’m going to get you back, don’t worry.”

As Daichi led the woman away, Kuroo immediately picked Keiji up and speed-walked towards Daichi’s office while Suga checked on Lev and Yaku. “Shhh, I’m sorry you had to see that sweetie.”

“No Mama!” Keiji cried, clutching onto Kuroo’s neck.

“No, no, it’s okay. Your mother is gone, see? It’s just us,” Kuroo comforted. “Do you want ice cream? Kenma doesn’t let you have ice cream, does he? You can have a little bit. Is that okay?”

There was a small nod and a tearful “yes.” 

“Okay, let’s go get ice cream. Don’t tell Kenma, okay?” Not about the ice cream, at least. They had other things to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've started preparing for this school year... sorry for the rather short chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo brings home the sad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hi there... okay, I'm sorry, I really don't have another excuse other than school has started, and I've been running myself to my grave being anxious over nothing and panicking at the slightest email. But I would like to think I've gotten used to it by now. Now, I just want you guys to know: I will not be giving this fic up. If I don't manage to update once a week, I will make myself update the following Monday. If I don't, feel free to spam me until I do. :)
> 
> Also, I know, this is really short, but I've been really stressed about an upcoming deadline that is very important to me.

Of course, nothing really escapes Kenma. But then again, maybe the sticky hands and the receipt Keiji refused to let go of gave them away. But one look at Kuroo’s face was enough for him to let it go.

“Keiji, it’s almost time for dinner,” Kenma sighed. All he received was those eyes. Yes, those eyes. The large, innocent, sparkling eyes that said, no way, he didn’t do anything. So Kenma turned to Kuroo. “Kuroo. It’s five p.m..” And Kuroo tried to give those eyes too, but somehow, it looked comical instead. 

“Hey, hey, hey! I’m back!” Bokuto yelled from the entrance. Little Keiji immediately climbed down the couch and ran to greet him, with Kuroo snapping pictures following him. 

“Bokuto!” Keiji screamed as Bokuto bent down to pick him up, tossing him in the air a couple times wearing a huge grin before setting him down again. 

“Hey bro!” Bokuto waved excitedly as he bounced down the hallway, with a little Keiji running after him. “Guess what? Got a game overseas again! And I got three extra tickets! You guys can all come! Keiji can come too!” Kuroo didn’t have the heart to shatter the hope in Bokuto’s eyes.

“We’ll see,” was all he said. 

“Nice! How does that sound Keiji? Wanna come see me play?” Bokuto asked.

“Volleyball?” Keiji asked.

“Yes, vlloeyball,” Bokuto nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yay!” 

It was really great to see Keiji open up to them. He seemed so far from the timid child the first day Kuroo had brought him home. He knew that to let him go now was virtually impossible. Bokuto would definitely cry, and even Kenma would be dejected. Hell, even he would be heartbroken. 

“Time to eat!” Kenma called.

“Let’s go eat, okay?” Kuroo asked, picking Keiji up and bringing him to the dinner table. 

Dinner went fast, too fast for Kuroo to piece together his words and figure out what he’s going to say. 

“I’ll put Keiji to bed. Then we can talk,” Kenma said, picking up Keiji who was dozing off in his chair and bringing him to the bedroom.

“Talk? Talk about what?” Bokuto asked.

“I have some news,” Kuroo announced, late. Leave it up to Kenma to get straight to the point. The point he’s been avoiding.

“Okay. Is it good or bad news?”

“Well… it depends?”

An awkward silence settled among the bros. It wasn’t until Kenma came out of the bedroom did they sit up and pay attention.

“So, you guys know that we’re only housing Keiji until we’ve investigated his mother and his conditions,” Kuroo started. Bokuto formed a pout, and Kenma slouched in his seat, already knowing where this was heading. “So if his mother checks out, Keiji will go back to live with her.”

“How long do we have?” Kenma asked.

“I don’t know. We’re still asking around for information, but her actions at the police station today were suspicious to say the least. Keiji will stay with us until we’re 100% sure.”

“So that means he might not be able to go to the overseas game with me?” Bokuto said, dejected.

“We don’t know that yet, Bo. Maybe, maybe not.”

“Aww… I want Keiji to stay with us… but I don’t want him to be neglected.” 

Kenma sighed. He knew exactly how Bokuto felt. Keiji staying with them would mean that his mother abused him in some shape or form, and he didn’t want that. But if everything was cleared, Keiji would leave them. 

“Well. Just enjoy the time we have so far with him. There’s no use being sad when nothing’s happened yet. We never know.” Kenma, the ever-wise soul, patted Bokuto’s back before leaving for bed.

“He’s right, Bo. There’s nothing we can do but be happy for him.” Kuroo, too, got up and left, leaving Bokuto sulking on the couch. But before he entered his room, he heard Bokuto promise to make the days he’ll spend with Keiji the best ones yet.

He didn’t want to think, so he changed, then headed directly to bed, ignoring the constant messages from his phone. He was off duty anyways; he’ll check them tomorrow. If it were urgent, they would call him in on duty. With one last lingering thought, he went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the real drama... I know it's been dull for the past few chapters, but I had to build up to this point. Now the real fun begins.


	12. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I didn't want to leave you with nothing, but there's not enough for me to post; please try to understand.

So... I'm still here, and I have been working on the chapter, but I just can't seem to find the right words, so I'll be doing it over again. I still have the major plot points and ideas in my head, and I am NOT abandoning this work-- after school started, so has my workload, and I barely have free time to myself now, especially since I got a job as well. The updates will come slower, I'm not going to lie-- I cannot keep up the every week or two week updates constant anymore, it all depends on my schedule and how much free time I have. But if any of you have ideas to contribute to this work, please share. Not only does it give me a chance to relax, I enjoy writing different scenarios that other people think of, and many other readers might have the same thought as well. This is a judgement free zone, and we're making this work together. Thank you for your time, and I'm really sorry.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo regrets missing his call, and rushes to the station to meet two people who might have a connection with Keiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back, even if it's a short chapter, because I feel really guilty. See, I know how the plot is shaped, and how it's going to end, but I'm losing motivation to write, and that's what I actually fear most. But I'm going to stick with my decision to continue this until the end. The plot is mostly angst though, even If I have some fluff for you guys (at the end, this is a spoiler), but if you guys have things you want to see, or even some suggestions, it might make me more motivated to write, and I can cover up my plot holes with fluff and hope you guys don't see through them...

Kuroo rushed out of his apartment, tripping over his own feet as he put on his jacket. He cursed internally-- how could he miss it? Then again, all he wanted to do last night was sleep and forget. But now, boy, did he regret that decision. 

Daichi nodded his head in greeting as Kuroo passed by, walking besides him as they entered the station. “So, what happened?” Kuroo asked. He had received an urgent message saying that they had found someone who regularly contacted the Akaashi household. “Why didn’t we find them earlier?”

“Well, they were on a business trip, and only came to the station when they found out that the apartment next to theirs was empty. They came to the station next, but it was late, and they were tired, so we agreed to question them and inform them of the situation this morning.”

That explained why they didn’t call him. But he was still disappointed that he didn’t know until five minutes before he exited their apartment.

“Okay, let’s go.” They headed into the office, where two young men sat in the chairs opposite the desk. The meeting went smoothly again. The men introduced themselves-- Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime. They gave their side of the story, how they found out about Keiji, and how they would visit while his mother was away to keep Keiji company and to take care of him. It was only recently that they were on a business trip, and when they came back, they found the apartment empty. It was only after, that Oikawa brought up a protest.

“I want to see Keiji. I want to know how he’s doing, and no offense, but I’m not sure you guys keeping him by himself is going to help him in his situation,” Oikawa protested.

“I assure you, he’s safe,” Kuroo appeased. “I’ve made sure he’s in a safe environment with people he can interact with.”

“I’ve known him for almost all his life. You can at least let us see each other, or even ask him if he knows me,” Oikawa said, then frowned. “If he says he doesn’t know me, I am going to be very sad,” he added.

“Shut up! You’re really not making this any better,” Iwaizumi scolded. “But yes, we have known Keiji for a while now. If we could at least see him to make sure he’s really safe, that would be appreciated.”

“We’ll have a short discussion, then come back to you,” Daichi interrupted, dragging Kuroo outside.

“You can’t just let them see Keiji! We don’t even know if their story is real!” Kuroo protested.

“Now, calm down, I haven’t said anything about letting them see Keiji yet. But their story does make sense. With a neglectful parent, Keiji would have starved to death, or have been in an even worse shape than he was found. And we can always ask Keiji first. If he doesn’t know them, then that’s that,” Daichi said. Kuroo thought. It did make sense, and there were always safety measures he could take. But he couldn’t deny the dread the Keiji would recognize and would want to live with them instead. Because if what they said were true, then they would have known Keiji for longer, and he might feel more comfortable and safe living with them instead of Bokuto, Kenma, and Kuroo.

“Okay,” Kuroo agreed. There wasn’t much he could do to refute that statement.

They entered the room in silence. 

“We’ve agreed to consult Keiji first and foremost, to try and put the pieces together more,” Kuroo started. Oikawa and Iwaizumi nodded. “But I have a question. If you knew the mistreatment was going on, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, we weren’t completely sure if it was abuse, or if Keiji’s mother was just busy often, and there were no physical signs of abuse. At first, we just thought that he didn’t eat a lot. Then when he became more withdrawn and started seeming weirder, we confronted his mother about it, who brushed it off saying Keiji had an eating disorder. That was a couple months ago. Then we had the business trip,” Iwaizumi explained.

“So you only met Keiji a couple months ago?” Daichi asked again.

“Yeah,” they confirmed.

“Would it be too much to ask about how his mother is doing?” Oikawa asked.

“We cannot reveal any private information, except the case is still going on, and she is still under investigation. If you were Keiji’s guardians, or had some relationship with him and he would be willing to share that information, then that would be another story. If you would meet us again in three days, we will be able to provide more information then given the Keiji does indeed recognize you,” Daichi said.

“Okay, as long as he’s safe, first and foremost,” Iwaizumi agreed.

“I assure you, he is,” Kuroo said.

“Then we’ll see you in three days.”

“We’ll see you in three days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's a short chapter, and I'm sorry, but I did it, and I managed to post, and I'm proud of myself for doing that.


	14. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations.

I’m sorry for not posting sooner, but something unexpected unfortunately happened, and I need a break to deal with it. I’m sorry, but I haven’t been able to write, and I don’t think I’ll be able to write right now. At the end, I will finish this fic, but I cannot bring myself to work on it right now. I hope you understand. Thank you, and stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an expert on child care. Please do not use this work of fiction as a guide as to how to take care of a child. I am also not an expert on child abuse. I am only writing down on paper (well, online) an idea for a soft fic that somehow turned out to be like this. Because apparently I cannot write fluff without angst. Well, I tried my best. I asked, and apparently, babies can start to eat solid food as soon as their teeth grow in. And I don't even know why, I'm always surprised when I realize that babies can walk and talk at two years.


End file.
